Together In The Moonlight
by Project Aphex
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter meets Luna alone on the Hogwarts Express. What kind of year will they have together? What problems will they face? Will the Nargles interfere with their new-found bond? Rated M for profanity and graphic sex scenes. Harry x Luna with occasional other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm Aphex, and I hope you enjoy my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I put more effort in to this one than any of my other fanfictions (For Shingeki no Kyojin). Anyway, the chapters will contain profanity and lemon, so I've rated it M for that reviews, follows and favourites motivate me to keep writing, so please support me if you enjoy. ;D. Please criticize me if you see any issues or things I could improve on (As long as it's constructive criticism).**

**Thanks in advance for reading my work. 3**

* * *

The train to Hogwarts this year was a dull one so far. Harry spent the long journey dozing away in his carriage, passing the hours away by listening to the incessant clicking of the train on rails. Hermione and Ron had gone to get their own cabin, bathing in their sickly new-found affections. The British countryside passing by outside the window of the dreary box was dull as usual so Harry tried to entertain himself by playing 'Count the Cows' or 'Spot the Scarecrows'. The only real entertainment was Neville occasionally poking his head through the carriage's sliding doors and asking if Harry had seen his toad. How he managed to lose it every time, he had no idea.

Harry remembered that his pocket contained a gift that Mr Weasley gave to him at the station before he left. Harry reached into his pockets and removed the present. It was small, about the size of his palm. It didn't weigh much either. it was wrapped in some Christmas wrapping paper that was no doubt a leftover from last year. But Harry wasn't the sort of person to mind about the correct seasonal wrapping paper for his presents. He proceeded to tear the thin paper off and remove the lid from the plain white box. "An MP3 player?" Harry puzzled to himself aloud. Harry was grateful, no doubt, but confused as to why Mr Weasley was in possession of such an item. That was when he spotted a small piece of folded paper in the box the MP3 Player came in. He carefully unfolded the piece of paper to see what was written.

_"To Harry._

_As you know, at work I receive a lot of intriguing Muggle_

_items. This one is certainly not an exception. Our Muggle_

_correspondent says it's something called an 'Empy-Three Player'. When_

_asked what one of those things were, he said it played music! It came_

_with these 'Ear Telephones', which I managed to plug in to the bottom_

_hole in it. But, that's the only luck I've had figuring out how to_

_work this device. I hope you have better luck than I did._

_Best wishes for the rest of term._

_From Mr Weasley._

_P.S There was another thing that came with it. Our Muggle associate_

_called it a 'Charger'. I gave it to Ron for safekeeping. Since I plan_

_on giving you this on the platform, I made it as small as possible so_

_it'd be fine for the journey."_

Once Harry finished chuckling at Mr Weasley's errors, he held down the middle button and the screen sparked into life. After taking a look through the music library, it dawned on him it was full of bands he'd never heard of. Deciding to jump in the deep end, he listened to an album called Viper Ethics, by Disco Ensemble. Harry's breath was taken away. This was by far the best music he'd heard in his life. Whoever owned this item had some pretty damn good taste. He put his feet up on the seat cabin and gazed out of the window. Maybe the rest of the ride wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Time passed and Harry drifted off a few times. He woke up mostly due to Neville's non-stop antics, but he was happy. He had discovered music. He had explored the rest of the music library, but nothing compared to Disco Ensemble. It fitted his tastes perfectly. A soft knock on the door woke him from a vivid daydream about feeling an urge to be on fire 24 hours a day, 365 days a year.

"Come in." Harry said to the unknown visitor

"Hello there, Harry." It was Luna Lovegood, one of Harry's dearest friends. Luna was a fairly pretty girl. She had long, scraggly dirty blonde hair that reached her waist, and a pair of beautiful, silvery-grey was one of the few times Harry got to see her in her normal clothes. The wore an old purple cardigan with a dark blue shirt beneath it along with some blue jeans. She frequently wore this getup along with her scarf and hat, but considering the current weather, it wouldn't be appropriate. She was an eccentric girl, but, for her, that certainly wasn't a bad thing. Harry always thought her eccentricity was charming and inspiring, although it obviously irritated Hermione.

Hermione and Luna were polar opposites. Hermione was the physical embodiment of Logic, whereas Luna was the physical embodiment of absurdity. Luna was picked on and bullied a lot, that's for sure. It was even common practice to call her Loony Lovegood until a few months ago, when Ron decided he'd punch anyone who said it in their mouths. But then again, Luna never seemed to care all that much. She always seemed separate from the world around her, as if she had a different plane of existence from the rest of us. When harry first met her, she seemed delicate. She seemed like an ornamental teacup, beautiful to the eye, but not strong enough for common use. But, the truth was she was as strong, if not stronger, than Harry himself.

"Hey, Luna. What brings you here?" Harry asked, smiling.

"The Nargles tried to steal my shoes, so I decided to move carriages." Luna said, proceeding to occupy the seat opposite Harry.

"Well, you're welcome here. I could do with some company. You know how Ron and Hermione are now. They ditched me to go 'kernoodle' in their own cabin." Harry joked.

"Kernoodle?" Luna tilted her head to one side and looked confused.

A slight blush appeared on Harry's face. "You know... Snog."

"Ohh! I understand." Luna said, blushing also.

The two shared a pleasant silence, their gazes directed out of the window. With her here, the journey was going to be much less lonely.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever you want." Harry replied, wondering what she could want to know.

"What's your relationship with Ginny?" She quietly asked. Her eyes were directed at the ground and she was obviously blushing. But, so was Harry.

"W-Well... She's just my friend I guess. I thought I liked her at one point, but I was mourning the death of Sirius, and I didn't have my feelings in the right place." Harry replied to her nervously.

"Ah, okay. I'm sorry for asking." Luna apologised, although she didn't look sorry. Although she wasn't smiling, Harry could tell in his eyes that she was glad. Why this was the case, he had no idea. But then again, expecting Luna to think like a normal person was like expecting bees to build you a house from pocket lint.

"No, no. It's fine." Harry smiled and turned to look out of the window in silence again. His new MP3 player started playing his new favourite song, and he couldn't help but sing along.

_This place has turned into a deathtrap_

_but I'm old enough to take it calm._

_I'm trying to hide my sweaty palms._

From nowhere Luna joined in.

_The distant sirens make my feet tap_

_and I'm calm enough to be dead_

_not smart enough to be scared_

_and I don't care if I'm in a hurry getting nowhere. Getting nowhere_

Harry was surprised to say the least. She knew the song? But, despite

the shock, he carried on and joined her in singing the chorus.

_No time to waste_

_dynamite days are here_

_and I wont settle for the second place_

_no time to waste_

_dynamite days are here_

_and we just gotta keep up the pace_

_on dynamite days_

Harry and Luna stared at each other, awestruck.

"You're a pretty good singer..." Harry laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself! I can't believe I remembered all the lyrics. It's been so long since I've listened to that song."

"Really? The first time I heard it was today. Mr Weasley gave me this MP3 player as a present. I never knew you were a fan of Muggle music, Luna."

"Yeah. My mum used to sing me songs when I was a little girl. She was a collector of muggle musical artifacts. I'm more amazed you know that song though. It's from a very obscure band even in the muggle world. It's from a Finnish band called Disco Ensemble."

"Finnish, eh? That explains some of their off pronunciation."

"Care if I listen too?" Luna asked, her eyes sparkling with the prospect of listening to some music.

"Sure." Harry replied. He was just about to pass his MP3 Player to her, when she jumped off her seat and sat right next to Harry. His heart almost skipped a beat when she sat next to him. She took one of his earphones out of his ear and put it in hers.

"Which album?" She asked.

"Hmm... How about Magic Recoveries. Considering we're heading to

Hogwarts, it's kind of appropriate, right?" He said, smiling.

"That sounds wonderful." She chuckled, hiding her mouth in her hands while she laughed. Harry of course thought this was adorable, and being a teenager in his prime, his face exploded in red.

Harry changed the album on the MP3 player and Harry put his arm around her shoulder to bring her in closer. He didn't know why, but he felt like doing it. He craved physical contact with her, but he had no idea why he did. Nonetheless, they both spent the hours of the journey talking about quite a few different things. Luna spent an absurd amount of time explaining to Harry how the Manticore liked to eat it's food, and how the Chimaera was a widely misunderstood creature. Her passion for the subject was inspiring. Harry wondered how someone could possibly know so much about mythological animals, and have such a definite belief in their existence. Next, she told harry about her love of cloud-watching. Yet another thing she was picked on for, but Harry couldn't see why. He agreed that could-watching was extremely relaxing. They both stared out of the window into the deep blue of the sky and pointed out different shapes in the clouds. Harry saw so many things, like owls and dragons. Whereas what Luna saw was an impossible array of creatures and miscellaneous objects, like a lesser-spotted African swamp-walrus and a Druidic necklace. This was until Luna yawned and proceeded to fall asleep on Harry's shoulder.

Harry almost died. A cute girl was sleeping on his shoulder. A very cute girl from this angle. Her sleeping face held a strange ethereal quality that made Harry's heart feel warm.. "No... Nargles... Not my socks too..." She whispered into Harry's ear. Although Harry knew she was talking in her sleep, his hairs stood on end. Harry brushed some of her blonde hair from her eyes and smiled.

"Maybe this year won't be so bad" He thought to himself, looking down at her tranquil, sleeping face.

* * *

**And the story begins! I'll be posting chapter 2 soon enough, although I'd like to warn you all I may not be all that much of a consistent updater. My appreciations to my friend Keerakh, who Beta'd it. Thanks for reading! :3**

**We should call it "Harry Potter: The Young Jizzard. - Keerakh**

**Sacrifice the cow baby. ****- Keerakh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gawd! I never expected there to be 300 views by now 3. An anonymous reviewer pointed out to me they didn't have MP3 Players in the 1990's, to which I slammed my face on the desk and cried in my stupidity. I apologise in advance for any of my consistency errors like those. I've also decided on a way to stop my lazy-ass from procrastinating. Every 30 follows and favourites I get, I will start writing a new chapter. (I'll start writing one eventually even if I don't get 30 more favourites/follows, but I'll immediately start writing if I do get 30). To see people are enjoying my work is the best motivation for me to continue! ;D Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter here, and if you have any criticisms or compliments, please leave them in a review! As an aspiring writer, I appreciate all the constructive criticism I get, and I'll try my best to incorporate it into my later works.**

**Thanks again to everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed, and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Harry awoke to the screeching sound of The Hogwarts Express grinding to a steady halt. He let out a tired yawn and began stretching his arms, when he felt Luna still asleep on him.

"She's a surprisingly heavy sleeper." Harry thought to himself, smiling slightly."It's a good job she's in her uniform, or she'd be screwed." Of course, that's when it dawned on Harry that he, himself, wasn't wearing his uniform. "Oh shit..."

The halls were filling with people and Harry knew the only option was to change now. He glanced at Luna's peaceful sleeping face and hoped she wouldn't wake up. He drew the thick, red curtains over the cabin's door so nobody could see in, then got his uniform from his bag. Harry undressed his jacket and shirt quickly, then his shoes and trousers. "Okay, now for the uniform." He muttered to himself, grabbing the shirt. Then, to Harry's horror, the loud bangs of Weasley brand firecrackers came from outside of his cabin. His face drifted from the door to Luna's now awake face. She was wide-eyed, staring at Harry, who was almost naked, clutching his shirt.

"Good morning…" She giggled, hiding her face in her hands, blushing furiously.

"Er-uh-well… We fell asleep together and then we got to the station and I wasn't in my ro-"

"Just get changed already will you?" She interrupted, still laughing.

"That's it. My life is over." Harry thought to himself as he frantically put his clothes on.

Harry and Luna, still blushing from the previous affair, drew back the curtains on their cabin and walked out of the now empty carriage to a crowded station. Hogsmeade station was a very awkward place for so many students to get off a train. It consisted of a narrow path which hundreds of luggage-carrying students had to travel on. He thought at least Hogwarts, the most prestigious wizard school of them all, would be able to make a more convenient station. Nonetheless, the duo spent their tedious walk to the carriages talking about what they were going to do when they got back to school.

When they finally reached the carriages, everyone was bustling around and rearranging into their friendship groups. But Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. "Maybe they assumed I already left?" Harry thought, trying to assure himself they didn't ditch him. Harry and Luna went to go and line up for the Thestral-pulled carriages when they heard the shrill, irritating voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson stood behind them, leaning on the old station lamppost.

"Hello there Potter. Who's this with him? Loony Lovegood? Filthy families sure do love to stick together. That explains why you hang around with Weasley and the Mudblood." Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle let out some grunts of laughter from their troll-like mouths.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"Oooh, mind your language Potter. I bet your parents are stirring in their graves." He laughed.

Harry removed his wand from his pocket, but before he could do anything Luna took his hand into her own.

"He's not worth it, Harry." Luna said, softly. "Come on, let's go."

"Ooh, has little Loony Lovegood got herself a boyfriend? And all this time I was thinking your romantic interests were Nargles! I guess ugly freaks bond together too, Draco!" Pansy laughed from a distance. "Maybe they're forming the Dead Parent club, or maybe they're mak-"

"_Langlock!_" Harry shouted. There was a silence through the crowd. Nobody but Harry and Snape knew of this spell. It was created by Snape and written in his potions book, which Harry later acquired. Everyone turned to look at Pansy, who, to the crowd's disappointment, looked completely normal and unharmed. But, when she opened her mouth to laugh at him for his useless spell, she found she couldn't talk. Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. Pansy let out a muffled scream and proceeded to try and prise her tongue away, to no avail.

"You can insult me all the fuck you want, but you'll have me to get through if you want to bully Luna anymore." Harry growled, his eyes overflowing with fury.

"Mmmmphhh! Mmmph!" Pansy was trying to talk, but failing miserably. The crowd started laughing at her futile attempts to shout. Harry was about to turn around when he caught a glimpse of the rest of the Draco gang wielding their wands and beginning to point them at Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry had frozen the trio, who were just about to cast god-knows-what at Harry. Everyone burst into hysterics. Even Luna started giggling.

"Now, how about we teach them a lesson? _Piertotum Locomotor!_" Harry shouted to the crowd his wand pointed at the trio. Suddenly, they all started marching like soldiers into a nearby ditch. At this point, everyone was crying with laughter except a few furious Slytherins. Even Professor McGonagall was trying not to laugh. Unfortunately for Harry though, Severus Snape was stood among the livid Slytherins.

"Harry Potter!" The sound of his voice silenced the crowd and he paced towards Harry with a sadistic glint in his beady eyes. Grabbing Harry by the ear, he took him to a small hut next to the carriages. He proceeded to lecture Harry for about an hour about his disgusting attitude and how he'd have him expelled if he could. Harry emerged from the hut with a detention, but still a strange smirk on his face. Snape, looking furious, paced away in the opposite direction, towards Hogsmeade. What Harry didn't expect when he came out from the hut was Luna, who was sat on a large rock, reading a book about 'Bucephalus Bouncing Balls'.

"Hey there Harry. I overheard Snape lecturing you about the detention. What he said was bollocks, by the way. Malfoy deserved it." Luna said, tagging and closing her book.

"It was definitely worth it. I'd gladly accept a week's detentions for making Draco look like that much of an idiot." Harry laughed. "Why did you wait for me, anyway? I must've been in there for an hour."

"I wanted to accompany you back, since you were sticking up for me. Thanks, by the way. It feels good to have people who care that much about you," she said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?" Harry said, taking her hand into his. "Come on, let's get to the castle."

The duo ran hand in hand to the carriage and stroked the Thestral before climbing in.

The skies were getting darker and they rode half way to the gates of Hogwarts when the creature stopped in its tracks.

"Why have we stopped?" Luna asked. A worried expression creeping onto her usually stoic face.

"I don't know. Let's go and take a look."

They both got out of the carriage and started to look around. The road to Hogwarts cut through a dense section of woodlands, and this was where they had stopped. To either side of the road resided towering trees which blocked all the light from the surrounding area. It was deafeningly silent. The only sounds were the rustling and cooing of birds inhabiting the trees, and the breathing of Harry and Luna.

But suddenly, from the left side of the road, there was a rustle in the bushes. Harry turned around to look at it, but there was nothing there. He shrugged it off as an animal, and went to check on the Thestral. Harry saw why it has stopped. A thick line of rope was blocking the path. It was tied to thick tree trunks on both sides of the road.

"Luna, get down! It's a trap!" Harry shouted, running towards her. Then, from both sides, Draco's gang appeared. Their wands pointed at Harry and Luna. Before Harry could retrieve his wand from his pocket, Draco opened his mouth.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted.

As Harry's consciousness faded, he could see Luna trying to defend him. But before she could do anything, Pansy appeared from behind the carriage.

"_Incarcerous!_".

Then, darkness fell.

When Harry awoke, everything was dark. The crescent moon was giving off a feeble amount of light, which was barely enough to give a silver glint to the leaves around them. Every part of Harry's body was in pain. He released a loud groan of pain, but managed to pull his torso up.

"Luna?" He called into the darkness. He couldn't see much at all, which was a mixture of his swollen eyes and the darkness around him. There was no answer. "Lumos." Harry looked around in the darkness for her. Nothing. Harry heaved himself onto his bruised legs and shone the light around around him, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Luna!" His voice echoed through the unknown void around him. Harry started frantically looking around him. He wandered ahead and took a look around a nearby tree. Leant against the trunk, with her head drooped to the left, was an unconscious Luna Lovegood. Her arms tied with ropes. Harry frantically untied her. "Luna‽ Are you okay‽" No reply. Harry paced around her for a while, wondering what to do. That's when it dawned on him that Draco and his gang must have made her unconscious too. Harry took his wand from his pocket with shaking hands and pointed it at her chest.

"_Rennervate!_"

Luna awoke with a gasp and stared, wide-eyed at Harry's beaten face. She immediately hugged him and started to cry.

"T-They made me watch you get beaten. I told them to stop but they just wouldn't." Luna cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm okay, see? I've recovered from worse than this. A stop to Madam Pomfrey and I'll be right as rain again. More importantly, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Harry asked calmly, whilst pulling her further into the hug.

"Pansy slapped me a few times, and Draco was going to… He was going to lick my face. To humiliate me. But Pansy stopped him, out of no consideration for me of course. She just didn't want him licking another girl's face." Luna sobbed.

Harry went silent for a few seconds, his arms tightening his hold around her. He was shaking with rage. "How dare he consider doing such a thing. I'm going to kill him, I'm actually going to kill him." He thought to himself.

In a fit of rage he let go of Luna and turned to the nearest tree. "INCENDIO! REDUCTO!" He screamed, reducing the nearby trees to ash and splinters. He took his fury out on the biggest tree he could find, casting so many Sectumsempras it split into hundreds of clean cut logs. After every tree within 10 metres of him was dead, he finally fell onto his knees from exhaustion and cradled his head in his hands. Luna approached him and hugged him from behind.

"You're going to have to stop me from murdering him, the next time we see him. I'm being serious. If he's sick enough to even consider doing something like that, he deserves it. I'm so fucking angry right now." Harry panted.

Luna stood up, and crouched in front of him. She knelt to his level and took his chin into her hands. She looked deeply into his usually bright green eyes and moved her lips to his. Harry froze. His eyes were wide open, like he had no idea what just happened. "She's… Kissing me? She's actually kissing me?" Harry, regaining his sanity, kissed her back. His heart was about to burst out of his chest. They didn't kiss hard, it was soft and tender, but it lasted for a long period of time. Harry pulled back, and took her hands into his. "I'm loving this. I really am. I wish we could carry on forever, but I just remembered something." Harry said with a serious look into her eyes. "Where the fuck are we?"

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! I know you hate me. ;3. Next chapter is going to be even more action packed and their relationship may advance even more. (That's what you're all here for, I know).**

**Now, for the real important question. "Aphex, where the fuck is the porn?"**

**Good question. Well, I'm planning to make this fic fairly long-running (If I don't get bored, of course. And I'll be needing your support for that one ;3) and I didn't want them to start dogging in the first chapter. Nonetheless, they will do the sex later on, don't worry your horny little heads.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Also, thanks to Keerakh to proofing the latest chapter of Harry Potter: The Young Jizzard. (Although I did most of it this time.)**


End file.
